


Shimmer Cloth

by OverlyObsessedFangirl1



Series: Fractured Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, the emperor's new clothes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessedFangirl1/pseuds/OverlyObsessedFangirl1
Summary: A retelling ofThe Emperor's New Clothes





	1. The Power of a Choice

Everyone has a choice.

            For example, you could wear your blue shirt or your red one. You could go to Miss Popular’s party or you could go to your grandparent’s house for dinner.

            But not all choices are so simple. What if your decision affected your whole life? What if your choice held someone else’s life in the balance? What if you make one mistake, and they will die?

            That is what happened with me.

            Most of you know my story. Or at least you think that you do. Except that the story you know leaves out some of the most important people and events.

            First of all, it forgets me. Second, my father was a very wealthy and wise merchant, not a foolish emperor. And third, the reason he wanted that shimmer cloth was not to make new clothes for himself, but rather for my mother.

            Other than these three key details, the story that you know of is pretty close to what happened. Though “pretty close” is not “exactly” what happened now, is it?

            So I guess since I am the only one left who knows exactly what happened, I am the one who has to tell you what truly occurred, do I not? Though of course, that does not mean that you have to listen, does it? If you think that you know the tale, and that the version you know is good enough for you, and you do not really care what really happened, then that is fine with me.

            We all have choices that only we can make. So if you choose to believe what you think you already know, okay. If you choose to discover the truth, alright. I cannot make you choose to continue reading, though I can make the choice to encourage you to.

The final decision is yours and yours alone. So what will it be? Will you turn the page and learn the real story? Or will you close the book and select another one to read? Whatever your choice, it is for you alone.

And now, it is time to choose…


	2. The Bit That Should Be The Prologue But Did Not Fit In With The Prologue’s Theme

I was born on that fleeting instant between March twentieth and twenty-first, both of which happen to share the spring equinox. Right then I had a choice, small as it was. I could celebrate my birthday on the twentieth or on the twenty-first. The first year we celebrated, I was five, and I chose to celebrate it each year on whichever date the equinox fell.

            I also had another choice the day of my birth. From the moment the moon shone its beams upon me, I began to change.  My hair could not decide what color it was, and neither could my eyes nor my skin. They were constantly changing, only pausing when I was old enough to tell them what color I wanted them to be.

            One day, I might have snow white skin, silvery hair, and eyes the color of the sea. The next I might have hair like the raven’s wing, eyes of the stormy sky, and skin like a coffee bean.

Color I could change, but nothing else. My hair grew at a normal rate, and my bones grew just like everyone else’s.

            With all of these choices presented at my birth, the biggest one was no choice at all. Only one name would fit me: _Neasee_. Choice.

 

            I grew up with my mother, Elmra, and my father, Aldo, a wealthy merchant, who traded only the finest goods and was well known for his kindness, gentleness, and wisdom. But though everyone knew his name, not everyone knew of his wisdom, and one time, a pair of traders made a dangerous gamble, and lost dearly for their ignorance. This is that story.

 

 


End file.
